The Batwoman and the Demon's Heir
by Ellabee15
Summary: Some Nyssa al Ghul/Kate Kane Oneshots. Accompanies the story, New Beginnings
1. Chapter 1

Kate closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. They were going to get caught. They should be patrolling, they should be doing something productive. They should be doing anything besides having sex on Nyssa's motorcycle.

She panted, looking up at the sky. Nyssa had her pressed against her, both hands in her uniform, rubbing her, sliding her fingers in and out of her, making her quake and bite down on her shouts. There was a reason Bruce didn't allow her and Nyssa to go out on patrol together anymore. But that night he was out of Gotham for a Wayne Enterprises function, Barbara had the flu and wasn't running coms, and Dick just didn't give a damn. The city was quiet and Nyssa's new bike had just come out of the shop. In short it was a perfect storm of circumstances that had led to Nyssa pulling into a side alley and...oh god she wasn't complaining.

Nyssa was silent, which wasn't unusual. Kate could feel the press of her against her back through her uniform and cape. How was it that it could protect her from bullets, but not from this? She leaned back, stifling another moan as Nyssa drew her lips across her jaw. She had to stay in control, she couldn't just-

"Batwoman, Alchemist. Status report."

Damn it. She closed her eyes. Dick was definitely going to know something was up. Nyssa wasn't responding. Kate nearly groaned as she realized she wanted her to do the talking. Kate opened her mouth to say something, and Nyssa added a third finger. What ever words she'd been planning on saying came out as a small squeak.

"Batwoman is everything alright?"

Surely Dick couldn't be that clueless.

"Yes." She managed, Halted, panting. She was going to kill Nyssa. She could feel her smiling against her. She fought to maintain control of her clouded mind. Her uniform was too tight, her face overheated even though the night was cold enough that her breath was fogging as it came out in silent pants.

"You sound out of breath." Dick replied.

Was he actually trying to start a conversation? Kate tried to mute her com, just long enough to scream, get off or something, but Nyssa's hand pulled off her breast and grabbed her wrist. She leaned forward, grinding her teeth, her toes curling in her combat boots. She knew this was payback for last week when she'd gotten Nyssa off during a Birds of Prey video conference. In fact, she was the one who'd insisted on expanding their sex life. Nyssa, while passionate, had been pretty traditional in terms of what happened behind closed doors. Until Kate had asked her to try to be more adventurous. She wasn't complaining, but she really didn't want to have to deal with the jokes Dick would make if he knew.

"I was..." She kept her speech slow. "Running. Alchemist thought she saw something...right?"

Let Nyssa feel some of her misery. She knew her well enough to know that she was at least affected. Her hips were canting, rubbing against Kate's ass. She had to be suffering.

"I did believe I saw something." Nyssa said. "But Kate is right, I was mistaken."

That smug evil woman. Kate seethed. She wasn't even out of breath.

"We're going to do one more round and return to the cave." Nyssa continued.

"Got it." Dick said. "I'll check in again in 10. Nightwing out."

Nyssa let go of her hand. Kate muted her com and let out a low groan. "You evil-"

Nyssa clicked off her com. "You are quiet, my heart." She stopped moving her fingers and made a small tsk sound with her tongue. "Could it be that I am not pleasing you?"

"I didn't want all of Gotham to hear." Kate hissed. Nyssa began pulling her hands away, the loss leaving Kate cold, yet burning her at the same time.

"I will redouble my efforts, then." She said. Kate barely had a chance to process before Nyssa pulled her hips closer and began rubbing her clit, circling and pinching. Kate fell forward, her hands gripping the handlebars of the bike. Her feet were scrambling at the ground as she fought to keep away her orgasm. She was going to make a dent in Nyssa's armor if she had to implode first. "Let go, my heart." Nyssa whispered. "I know what you are trying to do."

Kate let out a small moan. She had no leverage.

"What happens when Dick calls again?" Nyssa asked. "You will not be in any condition to talk, my heart."

"You won't..." Kate groaned. "Let that ha...appen."

"Why?" Nyssa sounded amused.

"Because..." Kate grit her teeth and ground down on Nyssa's hand. "You don't like...sharing." Nyssa might like playing games, but the idea of Kate's noises in Dick's ear would make her jealous. Sure enough, Nyssa's grip on her breast tightened causing a jolt of electricity to run through her to her core. Her vision whited out. Her legs quaked. She wasn't going to hold out and resisting was beginning to be slightly painful. She relaxed and let herself be carried over, shuddering and screaming as she collapsed against Nyssa.

The ex assassin held her close, smoothing her hair and pressing kisses to her jaw. Kate felt boneless. She caught her breath slowly.

"I think we successfully broke in the new bike." She said once her heart had stopped racing. "Remind me to crash mine so I can get a new one. Then I get to do this to you."

"Once we return home you will have me at your mercy, my heart." Nyssa got up and pulled on her gloves. She slid in front of Kate who slumped on her, wrapping herself around her.

Dick was at the computers when they got back.

"Had fun running?" He asked nonchalantly. Kate's eyes narrowed. That bastard; he knew.

"Pro tip." He said, getting up. "Next time you mute your coms, make sure that your trackers are off too." He paused at the door of the batcave. "Unless you want to convince me that you did all that running in one alleyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nyssa." Kate said. Nyssa ignored her, walking into their apartment, slamming her equipment on the ground. "NYSSA."

"What?" She growled, not turning to look at Kate.

"We need to talk about what just happened." Kate sounded worried. Of course she was.

"There's nothing to talk about." Nyssa hissed. She could handle this on her own.

Kate grabbed her arm and pulled her back, turning her to face her. "So I just imagined you almost killing that bank robber?"

Nyssa remained silent.

"Nyssa, talk to me." Kate pleaded.

"I do not know what came over me." Nyssa admitted. "But I do know that I do not want to discuss it." She wrenched her arm out of her grasp and headed for the shower.

"Well that's not good enough." Kate followed her and threw herself in front of the door, blocking her access to the shower. "You've managed to completely let go of the league's training and you haven't killed in who knows how long. Why now?"

"Why does this bother you so much?" Nyssa spat. Kate flinched back, her mouth opening in shock.

"How could you even ask me that?" Kate murmured. "Nyssa, we've been in situations that were more dire than this. What about this particular fight made you think you needed to use lethal force?"

Nyssa knew Kate wouldn't let up until she discovered the truth and she deserved an explanation. She'd lied to Bruce to cover for just how close she'd gotten to committing murder. She'd held the sword against that man's neck and it would have taken so little effort to slice and open his throat, his blood painting her blade.

"Nyssa." Kate's voice brought her back from her dark thoughts. "Why?"

She hung her head. "What makes you believe I had a good reason?"

"Because I know you." Kate said.

Nyssa moved back, sitting on the couch, looking at her hands. "I wanted to." She admitted. "I wanted to end his life so badly." She clenched her hands. "His mask came off in the fight and I recognized him. He was part of a ring of sex traffickers that Sara and I destroyed a few years back in Russia. He was...selling children." The rage of her memory made her knuckles grow white. "He escaped my sword then and I promised myself I would not allow him to do so again." She looked at the ground in front of her. "I so wanted to cut his throat. The idea brought me great joy...but it also made me ill." She pressed her lips together. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Kate knelt in front of her and put a hand on her arm. "Nyssa, you're better than that monster and he is rotting in a prison cell because of you. I'll tell Bruce about the sex ring and I'm sure he'll uncover information that'll keep him there for a long time." She winced. "And what they do to pedophiles in prison is a fate worse than death."

She sat next to her, her arm around waist, pulling her close.

"You stopped me." Nyssa said. Kate's shout had made her wrench her sword away from his neck and knock him out with the flat of the blade.

"No." Kate said. "You stopped yourself." She ran her fingers through Nyssa's hair. "You'd already decided not to kill him, I just gave you that extra push."

Nyssa grimaced. "I am not certain that is true." She said.

"Well I believe in you." Kate said.

"In any case." Nyssa said. "Would you continue to be the light in my darkness?"

Kate nodded. "And in case you need reminding, I care because I love you." She gave her a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing her away. "Now you really do need a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate hated the cold and winters in Gotham were unforgiving. She'd do whatever she could to avoid going on patrol during the cold months and wear multiple layers of overlarge sweaters, socks and sweatpants around the apartment. Nyssa, who only found the cold mildly discomforting compared to winters in Nanda Parbat, believed her avoidance of the cold was amusing...at least for the first month of winter.

The amusement was decidedly gone, she thought as she woke up in the night to discover that Kate had stolen all the blankets yet again.

"Katherine." She growled, shaking her awake.

"Wha-" Kate woke up, her mouth open, her eyes unfocused. She shivered and burrowed deeper into the covers. "Cold."

"I am aware." Nyssa said, trying to get back under the blankets.

"No." Kate whined, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"So you would like me to freeze?"

"You're a freaky mountain person. You'll survive" Kate mumbled. "No." She groaned when Nyssa opened the blankets and pressed herself against Kate.

"Just because I have survived worse does not mean I enjoy being cold." Nyssa hissed. "Especially when there is an option of warmth." She got an idea. "And such an enticing one at that."

Kate frowned. "Oh no." She groaned.

"You must admit." Nyssa whispered, nuzzling Kate's neck. "That I am more appealing than blankets and sweaters."

"But then I'd have to take off said blankets and sweaters." Kate mumbled, but she parted her legs and allowed access to Nyssa's hand.

"Body heat is more effective." She continued, smiling as Kate let out small moans. "And the more aroused you become," She pressed down, circling Kate's outer lips. "The more heat your body produces." Kate was moving in time to Nyssa's hand motions. She was always so beautiful as she came undone. Her moans were louder now. She gripped Nyssa's arm, urging her to move faster."But do you know what works best?" Nyssa asked.

Through the haze of her impending orgasm, Kate's eyes widened. She must suspect what Nyssa was about to say. "Nys." She pleaded. "Please."

"Frustration." Nyssa said, removing her hand and pulling over to her side of the bed, taking her half of the blankets with her. The darkness of the room was filled with Kate's angry, unsatisfied breathing as she reached to finish herself off. Nyssa shifted and squeezed her legs together, willing away her own arousal.

"You." Kate growled.

"Don't take my blankets." Nyssa said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your husband is here." Bruce growled as Nyssa came into the batcave.

"Her WHAT NOW?" Kate said following. She couldn't have heard him right...and yet.

"My husband." Nyssa repeated. Kate gaped at her, feeling as though the walls were caving in.

"Okay. Run that by me again. Except this time, sound sane."

"I have a husband." Nyssa said. "I'm pretty sure it came up before."

"No." Kate said, shaking her head and backing away. "That sounds like the sort of thing I would remember." She frowned. "Or the sort of thing you disclose to your girlfriend who you are madly, desperately, in love with." She frowned, tilting her head. Echoes of the first night they met came to her. Had she mentioned a husband?

"He wants a meeting." Bruce continued.

"He is not aware of my presence here in Gotham." Nyssa replied. "Though I allowed Overwatch to tell him she thought it would be...awkward for his ex fiancee to mention his wife."

"Overwatch?" Kate frowned. "Do you mean Felicity?" Which meant...She couldn't believe this. "Holy SHIT." She gaped at Nyssa. "OLIVER QUEEN?"

Bruce and Nyssa looked over at her, giving her twin looks of neutrality.

"No. Don't look at me like I'm crazy." She glared at them. "I just found out my amazing girlfriend is married and that her husband is super-douche. I'm allowed to be upset. Or at the very least slightly rattled."

Nyssa looked at Bruce. "I will attend the meeting with you."

"Suit up." He said.

"I'm coming with." Kate growled. Bruce was about to protest when she shut him down with a look. "Nuh uh. I'm coming." She turned to Nyssa. "And you." She jabbed her finger at her. "Are so on the couch tonight." She stormed over to the display cases and grabbed her costume.

* * *

To say she was angry was an understatement. She watched in the background as Nyssa and Bruce interacted with the Green Arrow. She'd heard about him through members of the Birds of Prey, but had never had the displeasure of meeting him in person.

"Batwoman." He said, turning his attention to Kate.

"You." She said. "Fathered any secret children lately?" He flinched. Nyssa gave her a pleading look, but Kate glared at her. Just because she'd decided that Queen was worse than her, didn't mean that Nyssa was out of the doghouse. In fact, she was expanding that doghouse and adding a second floor and a patio.

"You don't like me." He said.

"I tend to have that reaction to people who are married to my girlfriend." Kate growled. Queen glared at Nyssa who looked over at Kate, apology evident in her eyes. "But for the sake of this hero's alliance you and Bats are forming, I won't disembowel you."

* * *

"That was childish." Nyssa said when they got home.

"Really?" Kate hissed, slamming the door and glaring at Nyssa's back as she walked into the living room. "And not telling me you were married wasn't? Also great choice. Real grade a-"

"It wasn't my choice." Nyssa's voice was soft and even though she had her back to Kate it was obvious she was upset.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a league wedding." She turned and looked at Kate, shame and anger in her expression. "Orchestrated by my father."

Kate shut her mouth and stepped back. "Oh." She murmured.

"My father was grooming Oliver to be the next Ra's, a title that should rightfully have been mine." Nyssa went rigid as she often did when her emotions got the best of her. "He thought he'd broken him and therefore decided that I should married him in order to produce an heir and continue his bloodline." She closed her eyes. "It was the most horrible experience of my life. I was ready and willing to kill him and myself that night before I allowed him to touch me. Oliver did not inform me until after the ceremony was complete that he was, in fact, still in control of his own mind and actions." She bit her lip. "He allowed me to believe he was my father's pawn because of a deal he'd struck with Malcolm Merlyn." She loosened up a bit. "I did not tell you, because I did not wish to taint what we had with the memory of that event."

Kate looked at the floor. She felt terrible. She'd jumped to conclusions instead of trusting that Nyssa had a good explanation.

"Nys." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You did not know." Nyssa said softly, leaving the room. When they went to bed that night they found it difficult to sleep, both of them lying on opposite sides of the bed. It was unusual because Kate would typically insist on draping herself over Nyssa, but that night they both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling. Though together, they were alone.

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass." Kate said, wanting to fix things. "But I hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me about the bad things you've been through."

"You do not approve of my past." Nyssa replied. "I assumed you would react the same way."

"Yeah, I don't like murder, but..." Kate broke off. "I love you." She turned and looked over at her. "Nyssa, you became an assassin because it was the only life you'd known. When you were given a choice you left it behind. I would never blame you for the things done to you." She reached for her hand. "Love is facing the bad together as much as it is enjoying the good."

Nyssa squeezed her fingers. "Thank you." She said.

"Just promise me there's no more secret spouses lying around." Kate said. Nyssa let out a small laugh.

"I swear it." She said. "You are the one I chose and love freely."

"Good." Kate exhaled. "Because I can't sleep." She rolled over and covered Nyssa with her body, snuggling against her. "Without my Nyssa pillow."

Nyssa groaned. "Can we have a second fight? I'm being suffocated." But her arms went around her anyways and held her in place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bruce needs to get laid." Kate announced, coming into the lab at Wayne enterprises. Nyssa was testing the balance on a new bow Lucius had designed. Putting it down she looked over at Kate who jumped on the lab table and began playing with the equipment.

"Please tell me you did not suggest that to him." She said. Kate picked up a screwdriver and nonchalantly turned it over in her hands. Nyssa covered her face. Kate sighed.

"I didn't." She said defensively. Nyssa raised an eyebrow. Kate exhaled and raised her eyes before muttering. "I may have told him that he could use that stick up his ass to fuck himself."

Nyssa chuckled. "You are something else." She came to stand in front of her, taking the screwdriver from Kate's hands.

"And you love me." Kate said. "But it doesn't change the fact that our lives would be a lot easier and less sleep deprived if Mr. Broody face Von grumpy pants got some every once in a while." She hummed in thought. "Who do we know who's single?"

"I believe Cupid is unattached." Nyssa said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for reasonable suggestions."

"She would be able to match him for intensity." Nyssa pointed out. Kate snorted.

"Yeah before she made a doll out of his hair and tried to wear his skin." She frowned. "Mari?"

Nyssa shook her head. "Vixen would him eat alive."

"That might be what he's in to." Kate shrugged. "Don't judge." She tapped her chin, "What about Kendra?" She put her hands on Nyssa's waist and pulled her closer, scooting up to the front of the desk.

Nyssa sighed and caressed the side of Kate's face, amused. "Just because you do not like Carter does not mean you should try to undermine a thousand year old relationship."

Kate pouted and was about to reply when someone entered the lab.

"Hey, Mr. Fox, I brought that program you asked me to rewrite and- oh. Heeeeey guys." Felicity Smoak was standing at the entrance of the secret lab, her eyes growing wide as she caught sight of Nyssa and Kate. "Did I interrupt something? Because I can come back. Unless getting caught was what you had planned. Not." She held up a hand and blushed furiously. "That I think you guys are kinky sex maniacs who purposely have sex in open places so people walk in on them or that I'd want to watch, but-"

"Nothing is happening, Felicity." Nyssa interrupted, worried about the amount of oxygen the ramble was draining from her friend. Kate's eyes had lit up. Nyssa recognized that look. "Katherine." She warned. "No."

"Come on." Kate said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's a great idea."

Felicity looked at them nervously. "What is?"

"Nothing." Nyssa said.

"Are you guys suggesting a threesome?" Felicity said, backing away.

Kate hesitated looking her up and down. "God, I'm questioning my decision to hand her over to him." She muttered.

"Kate, this is a bad idea." Nyssa said, Kate ignored her and got up, walking towards her. Throwing her arm around Felicity's shoulders, she led her to the door.

"You, my dear are perfect." She declared.

"Um...what?" Felicity said, stumbling as Kate dragged her out of the lab.

Nyssa shook her head. "This cannot end well."

* * *

That night, Bruce was more relaxed. Tim dropped a piece of equipment and he didn't so much as flinch. In fact at one point Nyssa was sure she saw him smile.

"Has he been brainwashed?" She asked Kate when they got home. "Should we be concerned?"

Kate smirked. "It's not brainwash." She leaned in closer. "He's been Smoaked." She whispered.

Nyssa closed her eyes. "Kate." She groaned.

"You should have seen it!" Kate said, pushing Nyssa onto the couch and began an explanation using big hand gestures. "I marched her right into Bruce's office and said; 'Hey Batsy, here's someone to help you with that stick problem I mentioned earlier.' He was sitting at his desk and kinda just blinked at me then he caught sight of Felicity and I swear it was as though the heavens opened up and angels sang."

"You are aware that you just admitted to offering up our friend as sacrifice?" Nyssa asked.

She threw herself on the couch, lying across Nyssa's lap. "I'm an excellent matchmaker." She declared.

"Name one other couple that you've set up." Nyssa said.

"I found someone for you, didn't I?" Kate said, poking Nyssa in the stomach.

Nyssa bit her lip to smother her laughter; Kate's sense of humor was definitely something she wouldn't tired of. "I do not believe it counts if the person is yourself." She said.

"But aren't we perfect together?" Kate said.

Nyssa did not reply.

"Come on, " Kate said. "Bruce loosens up, Felicity gets rebound sex and I get to be everybody's hero for making our lives less doom and gloom. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Kate got the answer to her question a few days later when she and Nyssa came into the Batcave. Kate had left a spare cape and Nyssa wanted to pick up some equipment for the Clock Tower base the Birds operated out of. They hadn't told Bruce they were coming, but they'd never needed to warn anyone of their plans to enter the Batcave before.

The cave was darker than usual and Nyssa sensed that something was off the second they entered. She grabbed Kate's hand and put a finger to her lips. Ahead of them, Bruce was leaning over the computer consul. He was wearing his costume, but something was strange about the way he was moving. Reaching into her boot, Nyssa pulled out her spare dagger, getting ready to attack whatever was threatening him. Then a woman's voice moaned, "Bruce" and he growled and shifted so a familiar head of blonde hair was visible lying across the consul.

Kate covered her mouth in shock. The two hadn't noticed they'd been interrupted and Nyssa grabbed Kate, pulling her out of the cave, shutting the door on their growls and moans of pleasure.

Kate's eyes were squeezed shut.

"Is something wrong, my heart?" Nyssa teased. "Do you not enjoy witnessing the fruit of your labor?"

Kate shuddered. "I guess that threesome is off the table, then."


	6. Chapter 6

Nyssa had sustained many injuries in her life. It came with her training. She had scars from injuries of old battles, fought against some of the most skilled people in the world...and yet somehow she had managed to break her leg walking down the stairs at Wayne Manor.

Sitting on the couch, her leg propped up on a pillow, she was fuming. Kate had insisted on a hot pink cast and Nyssa hated it more and more every time she looked at it.

"Oh, Nyssie I'm home." Kate said, coming in. Nyssa glared at her. She was enjoying this too much. "And how's my grumpy assassin princess today?" She said, giving her a kiss.

"I am bound to this couch as Lucius refuses to allow me to test weapons in my less than optimal state." She hissed.

Kate sat down on the couch. "You could always take a walk?" She suggested. Nyssa huffed.

"The only thing I can pull over this cast is a pair of shorts and it is freezing out there." She retorted.

Kate looked down at her shorts. "They're really nice shorts." She said, giving her an encouraging look.

"Katherine." Nyssa sighed. "I am upset."

"I know." Kate said. "It's quite a punch to the ego to get brought down by a patch of ice."

"Katherine." Nyssa growled.

"Sorry." Kate winced.

Nyssa laid back on the couch, glaring at the ceiling. "My leg itches and I cannot scratch it. I am not allowed to take a shower as a result of this cast and have to use washcloths. And the television during the day is horrible." She grumbled.

"That's why Netflix was invented." Kate said. Nyssa felt a hand running up and down her uninjured leg.

"What are you attempting to do?" Nyssa lifted her head and squinted at Kate.

"I'm not attempting anything." Kate said. "I'm going to make you feel better." She wagged her eyebrows then lifted Nyssa's shirt. She'd elected not to wear a bra that morning, a decision she was grateful for as Kate looked down at her as if she was a meal to be devoured. "Take those shorts off. I'll be back." She got up and ran to the other room. Nyssa twisted to see what she was doing, but her useless leg was hindering her movements.

Sitting up, she pulled her shorts down with more force than was necessary. Kate returned with a large towel and a bottle of oil. "What do you have planned?" Nyssa asked, eyeing the objects in Kate's had thought she had a pretty good idea of what the other woman had in mind, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Up." Kate said, handing her a crutch. She helped Nyssa to her feet, then spread the towel on the couch. "Down. On your stomach."

Nyssa did as instructed. Kate grabbed a pillow and knelt on it opening the bottle of oil. Spreading some on her fingers, she rubbed her hands together.

"Get ready to be wowed by my magic hands." Kate said. She swept Nyssa's hair off her neck and slowly rubbed small circles on it. She put her hands on her arms, pressing her cheek against her forearm. Kate's touch was soothing. She moved slowly lower. Her shoulders were next. Nyssa began molding into the couch as Kate removed all knots in her muscles.

"We should do this more often." Kate said, working at her lower back. "You are tense."

"It comes from being around you too much." Nyssa mumbled. Then yelped as Kate smacked her across the ass.

"Be nice." Kate said. Nyssa shifted and lifted her hips slightly. Kate chuckled. "As much as I love that ass, I'm not nearly done yet."

She moved to Nyssa's thighs. At this point the massage had turned from relaxing into something else entirely. She tried to move herself lower, parting her legs slightly to try to entice Kate to speed up her actions to the obvious conclusion.

"Patience." Kate hummed. "Turn over." Nyssa gingerly turned. Kate helped her avoid jostling her leg and rearranged her on the towel before grabbing the oil. This time she started in the middle, kneading her stomach. She'd come right up to the bottom of Nyssa's breasts, brush against them, then moved down. Her fingers moving to the apex of her thighs, but never closer.

"I believed you were trying to alleviate my frustration." Nyssa said.

"You're not enjoying this?" Kate asked, continuing her torture. Nyssa curled her toes, rubbing her thighs together. She focused on the slide and press of Kate's fingers; imagining what they would feel like when she finally moved to pleasure her. She floated, her entire being becoming weightless and for the first time since her injury, she was truly at ease. Kate made her feel safe. There was no one else she allowed herself to be this bare with, whether physically or emotionally. She was so lost in the routine Kate had set that it was a genuine shock when her unbroken leg was lifted and placed on Kate's shoulder followed by the swipe of Kate's tongue. She let out a noise of pure need and relief.

"You were really into this." Kate said and Nyssa canted her hips upward. She could not believe her lover, after what had felt like hours of silent torturous teasing, choose this moment to start talking again. "If you could only see how wet you are." Nyssa's eyes snapped open and while Kate might have been preparing to say more the expression on Nyssa's face dissuaded her. Readjusting her leg on her shoulder, she made a show of licking her from the bottom of her slit to the top. Nyssa let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and let Kate carry on. She was slower and gentler than her usual pace, applying the same focused motions on Nyssa's sex that she had on the rest of her body during the massage.

Nyssa felt pressure building in her abdomen. Kate placed an arm across her stomach, keeping her hips from moving. She gasped, her hands moving to cup her breasts. She realized Kate's genius as her fingers touched the oil underneath them and slid slick over them. Kate was becoming more firm with her movements, her fingers and tongue spearing Nyssa, pulling and pushing her in time with their movements. She rocked her hips, pressing down on Kate's face.

"Please." The word left her mouth before she could stop it. She was so open and raw and she swore she could feel Kate smile in triumph, but she was too far gone to care. Her lungs were constricting, every nerve ending on fire as sweat coated her skin. Kate pressed her mouth on her clit and sucked and Nyssa felt herself erupt. Kate held her injured leg steady as the rest of her spasmed. Catching her breath, she felt as though she was no longer bound by gravity.

"That ought to be illegal." She finally managed.

"Only if I charge for it." Kate replied, pressing a kiss to her hip. "Feel better?"

Nyssa nodded, reaching down to run her hands through Kate's hair. "Thank you, my heart."

Kate grinned. "If you liked that wait til you see what I've got planned for your sponge bath."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why have you never introduced me to your father?"

The question came while Nyssa and Kate watched an awkward dinner between Dick, Barbara and Commissioner Gordon. They'd shown up at the same restaurant where they were having dinner and Kate had enjoyed having front row seats to the disaster that was unfolding 3 tables away. While Gordon respected Dick, he didn't approve of his and Barbara's on again off again romance.

"You want to go through that?" Kate motioned to Dick's tense face, the vein in the commissioner's neck and the way Barbara was breaking her breadsticks into crumbs. Nyssa did not seem convinced.

"What makes you think it would end that way?" She asked. Kate picked up her wine glass and took a gulp. Nyssa wasn't going to drop this and it was going to end badly. Or well if she riled her up enough to lead her to make up sex.

"You don't know my dad." Kate said, using her foot to run along Nyssa's inner thigh.

"I believe that is what I am attempting to rectify." Nyssa said. She moved her chair back and trapping Kate's foot between her legs. "This conversation is serious, Katherine."

Kate huffed.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nyssa asked. There was pain in her eyes.

"No." Kate answered quickly. She reached across the table and put her hand on hers. "Babe, I would never be ashamed of you, but..." She glanced back at the table where Gordon's mustache was bristling at something Dick had just said while Barbara closed her eyes in exasperation. "You see that? Now imagine 3 times worse. That's my dad. No one is ever good enough for his little girl." Kate picked up her wine glass. "It's not you I'm worried; about it's him."

Nyssa considered her words. "You do not know this to be true."

"Oh, but I do." Kate said, shuddering as she remembered the grand total of 2 girlfriends she'd brought home and how they'd quaked under the pressure of a military interrogation. "You've not known fear until you've come up against the wrath of Colonel Jacob Kane." She smirked. "I'm protecting you."

Nyssa arched an eyebrow.

"Now can you let your dashing heroine have her leg back?" She asked. Nyssa relented and opened her legs, allowing Kate to pull hers back. "And can we please get back to enjoying fun with Dick and Gordon?" She motioned to the other table and raised her glass, toasting Dick who gave her the finger.

* * *

She should have known Nyssa wouldn't drop it, but somehow she was still surprised when she walked into their apartment and found her talking to her father.

"What's going on here?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Katie-Kat." Her father said, grinning and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She winced as Nyssa's eyes lit up at the nickname. "I was just getting to know your lovely girlfriend, who you've apparently been living with for 5 months."

She gave him a guilty smile. "I love you daddy?"

"Uh huh." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Well, I actually have to go. Nyssa, it was lovely meeting you and I expect you to bring my daughter to my apartment for dinner on Friday night." He smiled back at Nyssa. "Katie-Kat. Walk me out."

Kate walked out of the apartment and over to the elevator. "Did I just fall into a parallel universe?" she asked as her father pushed the button to call it.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You were nice to her." Kate said.

He smiled. "I know I was hard on the other girls you brought home, but they weren't right for you."

"What?" Kate leaned against the door.

"Come on, honey." He shook his head. "That first girl, Marissa, was using you for your money and the second was rude."

"No..." Kate frowned. "Okay she was."

He chuckled. "I also knew you weren't serious about them." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I can see that's different with Nyssa, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to hide her from me." The elevator door dinged open. "And the fact that she decided to meet me anyway makes me like her even more."

Kate smiled, relieved beyond words, but there was still something bothering her. "Do you think mom and Beth would have liked her?" She asked. Her father nodded.

"And I think you know that too." He replied. "Chin up, Katie-Kat. And I expect to see you on Friday."

"Full disclosure; she's a former assassin."

Her father raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Nice one Kate." He said as the elevator closed. "You almost had me."

"Ha ha." Kate muttered as the doors closed. "Well at least if he finds out now he can't say I didn't tell him."

Going back inside the apartment, she saw Nyssa lounging on the couch. Sitting next to her, she put her head on her shoulder. "I am sorry for going behind your back." Nyssa said twisting a strand of Kate's hair around her fingers.

"No you're not." Kate said, snuggling closer.

Nyssa chuckled. "That is correct...Katie-Kat."

Kate covered her face. "Why me?"

"He loves you unconditionally." Nyssa murmured. Kate stiffened. How could she have been so thoughtless; Nyssa hadn't grown up with a supportive father. Of course she would have wanted to meet hers.

"He likes you." Kate said. "And I'm sure with time he'll annoy the living hell out of you. Just like all good fathers do."


	8. Chapter 8

Because of her broken leg, Nyssa had been removed from active duty, but she was going to be damned if she let that miss out on training sessions, namely yelling at her teammates from the sidelines.

The Birds were in the Clock Tower, running drills while Barbara, Felicity, Nyssa sat off to the side. Nyssa shifted and watched as Kate stood in the center of the mats with eskrima, the rest of the team, trying to take her out.

"Excellent form, my heart." She commented as Kate managed to flip Thea on her stomach while pinning her wrist to her back. She grinned over at Barbara and Felicity. "I taught her that." She explained.

"You're scary." Felicity said, looking back at the mats, before turning to her nervousness evident on her face. "I say that with love."

But Nyssa wasn't paying attention anymore. Fixated on Kate, she watched as she and Mari went after each other, fluid, graceful, lethal. Mari removed her totem for training sessions, but that did not mean she couldn't hold her own.

"Unleash hell." Nyssa said, encouraging Kate who flashed her a small smile before redoubling her efforts against Mari.

Barbara laughed as Thea groaned and pulled herself off the mat. "Why isn't she this nice to the rest of us?" She muttered, collapsing in the chair next to Felicity.

"Because you're not her girlfriend." Barbara replied.

"Then where do I sign up?" Thea covered her eyes with her arm. "I'll switch teams if it means getting my ass whooped a bit less by her and Red."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Trust Nyssa to gain herself a harem."

Nyssa gave her a sly smile, but kept her eyes on Kate.

On the mats Mari and Kate declared their bout a draw and stepped back. Kate sauntered over to give Nyssa a kiss.

"Alright, what's wrong with her?" Felicity asked as Nyssa wrapped her arms around Kate's waist and nuzzled her stomach.

"Nothing." Kate frowned.

"Say what you want about Nyssa, but she's never been cute and cuddly." Mari replied.

"Pain meds." Kate mouthed. "Her leg was hurting her and I slipped her some. Obviously they've made her a little loopy."

"You were magnificent." Nyssa sighed, batting her eyelashes at Kate.

Kate bit her lip as the rest of the team looked at her with varying degrees of amusement. "Alright a lot loopy. Which is why I couldn't leave her at home."

"I'm so recording this." Thea pulled out her cellphone. Kate glared at her.

"She may be out of it now, but she comes out of it, she'll definitely come after you during training."

Nyssa laughed. "And I will show no quarter." She declared.

"But I found a solution for that." Thea wagged her eyes. "What do you say Nyssa. Want some?"

"I believe that would be most improper, sister in law." Nyssa murmured. "Besides I am Kate's." She pressed her chin against Kate's hip and looked up at her, wide eyed. "Right?"

"Of course, sweetie." Kate reassured her, before turning back to Thea. "Now what's this I hear about a harem?"

"Only in exchange for not getting our asses kicked." Thea said firmly.

"Well." Kate laughed. "I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about it" She pointed to Mari, "made out with it", she pointed to Barbara. "Almost tapped it but instead allowed Batman to have it" She motioned to Felicity. "And..." She turned to Thea. "No. Sorry."

"What?" Thea was outraged.

"It's too weird." Kate said. "I mean your brother is my girlfriend's husband. There's a certain incestuous feel to it that I could not justify. Even in fantasy."

Mari put her hand on Thea's shoulder. "Relax, Thea; it's not like you would have gone through with it."

"How would you know?" Thea retorted. "I could have had a wild phase in college."

"Thea, you didn't go to college." Barbara pointed out. Thea nodded and looked down.

"Right." She muttered.

Nyssa tugged on Kate's shirt.

"Wanna go home?" Kate asked. Nyssa nodded. "Okay." She handed her her crutches.

"I would reward you for your excellent job in besting our teammates." Nyssa declared.

"That was a draw." Mari said, annoyed. Thea put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Mari." She said, imitating the other woman's earlier tone.

Kate helped Nyssa to her feet. "Of course you will sweetie," Her tone indulgent and amused.

"My beautiful Katie-Kat." Nyssa said, nuzzling her shoulder. This time the others didn't stop themselves from laughing. Kate glared at them.

"Any of you speak a word of this and I will have sober Nyssa hunt you."

* * *

When Nyssa woke up the next morning she glared at Kate's smug expression. "When I remove this cast. All of you will suffer my wrath."

"I'm sure of it." Kate replied. "In the meantime, just think of all the ways I'm going to get back at you for using Katie-Kat in front of our friends."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious right now?" Kate's voice rang in the Batcave, frightening the bats as she followed Nyssa in. Nyssa sighed heavily.

"My heart, I warned you that this conversation was ridiculous."

Kate glared at her, before pushing past her into the main cave. "More like you didn't want to talk about it because you were afraid I'd find out about your secret evil side." She mumbled, sitting heavily in one of the chairs in front of the computer. Barbara was sitting in front of the main systems. Turning to Kate, she asked.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Kate snorted. "You could say that." She glared at Nyssa before asking. "Babs, how would you feel if the love of your life betrayed you?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow, looking over at Nyssa who was rolling her eyes. "I guess it would depend on the betrayal..." She said slowly. Making eye contact with Nyssa, she mouthed, "What did you do?"

"Katherine is being over dramatic." Nyssa sighed, moving closer to Kate. She glared up at Nyssa, sniffing before saying.

"Katherine is being perfectly reasonable." pushing herself forward, she moved the chair closer to Barbara. Barbara seemed to have realized that this wasn't a serious fight because she had turned her attention back to the computer screens. At least it appeared she had, but Nyssa could see her shoulders shaking slightly as she stifled a laugh.

"You're acting like a child." She said. "This isn't serious."

Kate's jaw dropped. "How dare you?" She said, standing. "If that's the way it's going to be, you can sleep on the couch. And we can discuss a custody arrangement for Kahlo."

Nyssa leaned against the consul, amused. "Barbara." she said. "What would you do in a zombie apocalypse if Dick was turned into a monster?"

Barbara didn't even turn around. "Shoot him without hesitation."

"What?" Kate looked aghast. Barbara shrugged.

"The Dick I know would never be okay with being a soulless brain-eating murder monster." Barbara said simply. "He would want me to do it, just like I would hope he'd do the same for me." She looked over at Kate. "In fact, holding out hope that they weren't infected would put my or his life in danger. I would rather Dick survive than lose his head and possibly his life trying to save a lost cause."

Kate looked at her hands. "Huh." She murmured. "I never thought of it that way."

Barbara and Nyssa shared a look. Kate stood and reached out to Nyssa, who leaned away from her.

"No." She said. "I will only accept affection from those who don't believe I am a traitor."

Kate put her arms around her shoulders, pressing her face to her neck. "I'm sorry." She said, hanging off of her as Kate walked over to the display case with her costume.

"I don't feel the sincerity of your apology." Nyssa said.

Kate sighed. "Fine." She looked over at Barbara. "Avert your eyes and cover your ears." She made to lower her hands to the zipper on Nyssa's pants.

"That's not what I meant." Nyssa said, grabbing Kate's wrist as Barbara groaned "Seriously?" Turning around so she and Kate were nose to nose. Kate looked at Nyssa, contrite.

"I'm sorry I asked you a silly question." She said.

"And." Nyssa urged.

"I'm sorry I overreacted to your answer."

"And?"

"And..." Kate pressed her forehead against Nyssa's "If there's a zombie apocalypse and you got infected..." She shut her eyes. "I'd let you bite me." She glared at Nyssa. "Don't ask me to kill you, not even in an imaginary scenario." She pressed a light kiss to Nyssa's lips. "We'll be the most murderous zombie team ever. The humans won't stand a chance." She grinned.

"It sounds romantic." Nyssa said. "Until we start losing limbs."

Kate pressed herself against Nyssa. "I'll love you even when your eyes rot out of their sockets."

Nyssa smiled, in spite of herself. "And I, even when your brains ooze out of your ears."

Barbara retched in disgust. Shaking her head, she smiled as she looked back at the computers. "You two are so weird." She muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I know that the Hogwarts Houses of fictional characters is a point of contention for many people. For the record, I looked up most of the more agreed upon house placements for some of the characters and for those I couldn't find, I took the sorting quiz, answering what the characters would answer. (Believe me, there is nothing more bizarre than getting into different people's heads to take a sorting quiz)**

* * *

"What is this?" Nyssa asked as Kate brought the tablet into the center of the clocktower.

"We are Sorting ourselves." Kate declared. "If we're going to do a Hogwarts costume, we're going to be accurate." She looked around. "So step right up and prepare to be sorted."

Nyssa sighed, shaking her head. Felicity raised her hand. "I...I already know what my house is."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"I've taken various sorting hat quizzes a total number of 16 times. I've gotten Ravenclaw 7 times, Hufflepuff 5, Gryffindor 3 and Slytherin once when I was in a bad mood-"

"Ravenclaw." Kate cut her off. "Next."

Barbara shook her head. "I'm Ravenclaw too." She smiled at Kate, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I programmed the quiz you're using. It's the most accurate one there is...I've got a better success rate than Pottermore."

Kate rolled her eyes. "2 Ravenclaws." She shook her head. "Okay, adding 2 Ravenclaw robes and ties to the-"

"Wait." Felicity said. "Can you find ones that are bronze and blue not silver and blue?"

"What's the difference?" Thea asked.

"What's the-" Barbara looked at her in horror. "Bronze and Blue are the colors from the books."

Thea looked over at Mari. "Nerds." She muttered. Mari chuckled.

"I'm sensing a green tie in your future."

"Is that a bad thing?" Nyssa asked as Thea snorted. Kate tilted her head, realization dawning on her face.

"You've never seen Harry Potter." She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. "I have failed you."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is not that serious."

"Of course not." Barbara said. "Because she needs to read the books first." Felicity nodded her agreement.

"I can do that later." Nyssa waved her hand dismissively. Barbara and Felicity shared disappointed looks. Kate turned to Mari.

"You're up, Vixen."

Nyssa leaned back, listening as Mari answered bizarre questions about her preferences in Saturday afternoon activities and studying habits. Thea came to sit next to her.

"Sister in law." She asked. "What difference does it make whether someone chooses to study by themselves or among friends."

"The different houses place importance on different attributes." Thea pointed at Felicity and Barbara who were having a whispered argument about a detail of the books. "Ravenclaw values intelligence."

"And the green tie that Mari mentioned?" Nyssa asked, just as Kate announced. "Gryffindor!" Mari grinned as she watched Kate add a red and yellow set of costume clothing to her order.

"Each house has a different color and animal." Thea said. "Ravenclaws are Ravens-"

"EAGLES." Felicity and Barbara said, glaring at her. Thea held her hands up.

"Eagles." She corrected, rolling her eyes. "Because that totally makes sense." She shook her head. "And their colors are blue and..." She paused, glancing at Felicity and Barbara, waiting for them to contradict her. "I should let them explain."

"Good choice." Barbara said, Felicity nodded her agreement.

"But..." Felicity looked at Barbara. "Maybe it would be best for Nyssa not to have any predisposition towards a particular house. Let her go in completely unbiased. You tend to pick answers that'll get you a preferred outcome."

Thea sighed. "Whatever." She muttered. "Okay, let's just get this over with."

A few minutes later she was sorted into something called Slytherin. There was an amused snort from Barbara and a hiss from Mari.

"You know this means we're mortal enemies now." Thea said, smirking at Mari.

"Only if you decide to become a death eater." Mari countered.

"NEXT." Kate said.

"How about you go?" Barbara suggested.

"Oh I already know." Kate drew an imaginary sword. "Or yet in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." She looked over at Nyssa. "Come on, babe. Time to face the hat."

Nyssa shook her head. "Ask your questions." She said.

After about 5 minutes of questions, Kate waited as the site calculated the results. Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Oh?" Nyssa asked.

"You're a...Slytherin."

"And what's wrong with that?" Thea said. "Slytherins are resourceful, ambitious, and fiercely loyal to those closest to them."

Nyssa looked at Kate. "Are you displeased? I am the same person I was before I took the test."

"I know."

Nyssa sighed. "Perhaps it is me who should be upset, considering I just found out I have a Gryffindor for a girlfriend."

"Relationship problems later." Felicity said. "I count 2 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws, and 2 Gryffindors." She glanced over at Barbara. "We're missing Hufflepuff."

"Well, Cisco said he wanted to join in." Kate suggested.

"Then we need one more." Felicity said. There was a knock on the door of the base. All the women looked at each other.

"Okay." Barbara said. "Who gave out the address of the secret base?"

"Guys." Tim's voice called out from the other side of the door. "I heard you were planning a group costume."

Kate and Felicity grinned. "Perfect." Felicity said.

"Suck it, Bats." Kate said. "We are so winning this costume contest."

Nyssa and Thea shot each other a look. "Gryffindors." Thea muttered.

"Indeed." Nyssa agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate froze as she entered the apartment. "Nyssa" she called out. "What's all this?"

Nyssa poked her head out of the living room, grinning. "Come see."

Kate jumped over bags of pet food and frowned as she came into the living room.

"Did I miss something?" Kate asked as she looked at the apartment. "Because I don't remember our apartment being a pet supply store." She froze. Nyssa was kneeling on the floor, cooing at a turtle.

"What is that." She pointed at it. Nyssa looked up.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nyssa asked, stroking the shell.

"A turtle." Kate said.

"A tortoise." Nyssa corrected.

"You know," Kate sat on the couch, pushing a large aquarium off the couch. "When you asked if we could get a pet I thought you meant a dog or cat or...I don't know, not a turtle."

"Tortoise." Nyssa said. The tortoise poked its head out of its shell and held up its neck. Nyssa scratched underneath its chin. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"That's one word for it." Kate muttered.

"She." Nyssa said.

"How can you tell?" Kate muttered, looking over at a bunch of bags in the corner. "Is that sand?"

"She is a desert tortoise." Nyssa explained.

"Of course she is." Kate muttered. "And here I thought you bought that heat lamp because you loved me and didn't want me to freeze during the winter."

"What shall we name her?" Nyssa asked.

"Name her?" Kate scoffed. "I haven't even accepted that we're keeping..." She trailed off as Nyssa turned and used her 'assassin puppy eyes' on her. "Damn it...okay..." She frowned, looking at a strange curve in the center of the tortoise's shell through the center. "What's that groove on her shell?"

"She's a rescue tortoise." Nyssa said. "The shelter told me her first owner kept a rubber band around her middle." She gently ran a finger down the tortoise's spine. "It hindered her growth."

"Poor baby." Kate murmured. She looked over at Nyssa and the tortoise. "Just don't name it Ace. That's Bruce's thing and he's a territorial jerk." She grinned "How about Raphael?" She grinned. Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?"

"Like TMNT?" Kate said. "Movie night." She grinned, "I'll order pizza."

* * *

"So they are all named after Renaissance artists." Nyssa said.

"Yup." Kate was lying on the couch, her head on Nyssa's lap with the tortoise on her stomach.

"I prefer Donatello." Nyssa said. Kate snorted.

"You would," She muttered.

"Well since our tortoise is a girl, perhaps we should name her for a female painter." Nyssa suggested. "How about...Kahlo?"

Kate grinned. "I love it."


End file.
